ofibtyfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:PrisonInHeart/Shit Sean Says
August 15th, 2015 *"So I had my AC on last night. So I woke up this morning thinking it was January and Bernie was being inaugurated later today. and then I was sad for like 3 minutes." August 17th, 2015 *'Delilah:' "OOOOOOOH" Sean: '"WHO LIVES IN A PINEAPPLE UNDER THE SEA?!" *'Delilah: '''"I didn't realize you guys lived on Long Island." '''Sean: "We do." Delilah: "Which town?" Sean: '"All of them." *'Me: "There's something in my throat." Sean: "It's probably a dick." **makes a dying cat sound* August 18th, 2015 *'Delilah:' "i love biting the skin off my lips and sucking the blood." Me: "OMFG I DO THT TOO." Delilah: "YAYYYYY." Sean: "Wtf. Is this what Twilight did to people?" *'Me: '*sings Oops I Did It Again* Sean: "I only know that song because it was an intro song to a stand up special." **refers to his cat as Waffen SS* August 19th, 2015 *"mm ikr who wants a piece of that Mike Huckass" *"Or just run your fingers through Drumpf's hair" *'Sean:' *mentions woodpecking* Me (looking it up): "Top Definition: A challenge between two males with soft penis' peck back and fourth with their limp wieners. First one to become erect, loses. Is that what you and Tyler do?" Sean: "No, it's what Sam, Cael and I did back in 'nam. The one who lost always got it up the ass." Me: "DEAD." Sean: "So were their asses by the end. With that, I'm gonna go eat dinner, brb." *"why do the gods do this to me, I'm a good person. I like to check my activity on tumblr because I like watching the graph" *'Delilah: '"why are u doing your eyebrows at 5:30 am?" Me *is going to Belgrade tomorrow*: "because i have to be on a plane in four and a half hours." Sean: "gotta look god for those Belgradians ... good, god, same thing." August 20th, 2015 *"want some of that toupee between your legs from The Donald, eh Nina?" August 21st, 2015 *"like if I came blood, that wouldn't stop me" *"What have I done for my dick to be brought down to Tyler's level" August 22nd, 2015 *"Agustin you could fuck in the woods, of course there's a risk of a bug in the bum" *'Delilah and Nina:' *talking about Miss Teen USA 2015* Nina: '''"Tennessee is the fan favorite." '''Sean: "I think I'm the fan favorite." *'Nina *referring to Miss Teen USA 2015*: '"OMG Olivia is there!"' Sean:' "Delilah, how tall is your grandma?" Delilah: "Like 5'9." Nina: "Ugh, she's perfect. I'm so glad she won Miss USA." Sean: "I only read the first part and I thought you were talking about Deli's grandma." August 23rd, 2015 *"What if Donald Drumpf is a good person but his hair controls his thoughts" August 24th, 2015 *"Is ice cream code for ass?" August 26th, 2015 *'Me:' "Where is my Minion?" Sean: "Did you just say Where is Mamma Mia?" *'Me:' *produces buzzing noises* Ooh I'm dizzy. Sean: 'Dizzy? Well now I wanna try it. *starts making buzzing noises* *'Me: '''"Imagine if-- nothing." '''Sean: "Tell me." Me: "No." Sean: "No, come on, I wanna imagine stuff!" August 30th, 2015 *'Me:' "How are you liking New Hampshire?" Sean: "It's wonderful but the doorways in the cottage are wicked short." September 4th, 2015 *'Me:' *is going to Newark which is very poor and ghetto according to Deli* Sean: "Just don't let them smell your wealth" September 6th, 2015 *"tfw my dad shares a post from "Young Americans for Liberty"" *"Like the post was nice and all but I want to know why my dad likes a page that even says "Young"" September 19th, 2015 *'Me:' "Sean if I go to Yale will you come visit me?" Sean: "Yeah." Me: "Tfw I won't get to see your face until then." Sean: "Joke's on you, I'll be wearing a burqa." September 20th, 2015 *'Delilah': "nina's literally sexually attracted to bernie" Sean: "she's literally sexually attracted to everything" October 8th, 2015 *'Delilah:' "sean did u know nina only showers on sundays" Sean: "well she needs to rid herself of sins somehow" October 25th, 2015 *'Me: '"Daddyyyy" Sean: "Oh dear God." Me: "Wait why am I calling you ''daddy? Tyler is my daddy." '''Sean' (whispering menacingly to himself):' "Why would you call ''anyone daddy?" December 11th, 2015 *'''Me: *moans* Sean: "That one sounded like a motorboat." December 26th, 2015 *"fuck mussolini, kill hitler, marry stalin" December 30th, 2015 *"those are pretzel sticks, whenever I speak you're a salty stick though" January 4th, 2016 *"well I mean it's really Nina's fingers because she's always got her fingers near her nether regions and she complains how she's always wetter than the pacific ocean so" January 17th, 2016 *'Me:' "i've been butt naked ever since i came back" Sean: "you've been butt naked since you came out of the womb" February 13th, 2016 *(explaining the definition of the word baby) "whiny human infant that simultaneously provides affection and absolute distaste" February 20th, 2016 *'Sean:' "I've lost my voice lmao" Shan: "too much screaming" Sean: "I don't scream" Me: "i do" Sean: "ik, and when you scream in a call you sound like a tea kettle" February 22nd, 2016 *'Alma:' "A part of the new star wars is gonna be filmed in croatia and im really excited about it" Me: "OOOOOOOOH" Sean: "Nina's gonna fuck a wookie" March 5th, 2016 *'Sean:' "Deli, I hope Danny throws up on you." Deli: "thinking about tht turned me on tbh" Me: *licks her flower crown cuz mihael had it on his head for like 5 seconds* Sean: "girls are weird" May 13th, 2016 *(to me after I quote the song Happy) "Hush now, Pharrell Williams" *"Nina you're the type of person to win the lottery on Friday and complain that the store to redeem it at isn't open until Monday." May 14th, 2016 *'Deli and I:' *talking in Serbocroatian* Sean: "it just looks like you guys are smashing your head off the keyboard" July 12th, 2016 *"Everytime someone responds to me with "nothin" it sends me into this one memory. When I was like 11 I played the free version of Minecraft. One time I was building this huge sheep statue and I finished. Then this dude walks up and starts adding something onto my sheep and I ask "what're you doing" and he said "nuttin" so I said "no really what're you doing" and he said "nuttin" again and only then did I realize he was putting nuts on my sheep statue." July 23rd, 2016 *"Like I feel as though if I knew Deli irl I couldn't talk to her because I'd just get annoyed. Because her voice is so annoyingly high, a lot like her" *"That's why Deli's dying, because she's high as fuck so everything I'm saying is funny." August 25th, 2016 *'Me:' "We're talking about kinks." Sean: "What?!" Me: "We're talking about kinks." Sean: "Oh, I thought you said vikings." *"Maybe it's just Nina's way of telling you it's tea time, 'cause she's a kettle." *"What's wrong, Shan...-dong?" September 5th, 2016 *'Me:' "i've never had a PB&J" Sean: "You're gonna" Me: "what if i dont want to" Sean: "You're gonna" Me: "you cant shove it down my throat" Sean: "You gotta go to sleep somehow" October 3rd, 2016 *'Me:' "I'm 2016's greatest achievement" Sean: "You weren't born in 2016" Me: "Proof?" Sean: "You speak 3 languages and have already achieved sexual maturity" Category:Blog posts